This invention relates generally to fluid processing, and specifically to remote sensing systems for process fluid measurement and control. In particular, the invention concerns a passive sensor system for remote processing locations in which power consumption and communications requirements are significant design concerns.
Precise and accurate fluid measurements are essential to a wide range of processing applications, including bulk fluid storage and transport, food and beverage preparation, chemistry and pharmaceutical production, water and air distribution, environmental control, agriculture, hydrocarbon extraction, fuel refining, and a range of manufacturing processes utilizing thermoplastics, thin films, glues, resins and other fluidic materials. Many of these applications require sensor placement in remote, isolated or limited-access locations, or in processing environments subject to high temperatures, extreme pressures, explosive atmospheres, corrosive agents and other hazardous conditions.
In these applications, power consumption and communications requirements can influence system cost, and may impose limitations on overall system design. There is an ongoing need for remote sensing systems that address these power and communications concerns in a cost effective manner, and are appropriate to a wide range of remote, limited access and hazardous operating environments.